Poke'mon: Dawn of Fate
by Ronald Page
Summary: New league, New Hero, All new Adventures
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
A dark shadowy figure walks down the sidewalk with his face buried underneath the folded up collars of the covering trench coat. Suddenly he stops in front of an old, Run down building. "Perfect." He said to himself as he looked over the building. He walked up to the door and tried to open them. Nothing. He pulled harder. Nothing again. He grabbed with both hands and pulled. CRACK! The door opened emitting a sound that echoed down the block.  
  
Inside the building looked just like it did outside. Cobwebs covered all of the windows and doorways. Some of the beams in the ceiling had fallen down and weeds had grown through the floor. The building was huge there had to be at least 7 floors plus a basement and a couple of cellars.  
  
He pulled out his cell phone from within his trench coat and dialed. " Yeah. Gather up the men and get over here now!" He yelled. He turned off the cell phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Now I will complete my destiny." "Ha ha ha ha ha!" 


	2. Beginnings

Beginnings  
  
  
  
Ok let me start by saying that I wrote this story in one night for a class project and that I don't own any of the Poke'mon in this story but the City names and the Gateway Island League belong to me. Please Read and Respond!!!! Visit my site: http://www.geocities.com/eevee_master26/  
  
I sat down on my bed and took one last look through my pack to make sure that I had everything that I needed. "That looks like everything." I said as I zipped it closed. I threw it on and ran down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I saw my Mom and Dad waiting to saw goodbye before I left. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." I said as I gave them both a hug. "Bye. And Good luck." Dad said. "And be careful." Mom chimed in. "I will. " I said. "And your Grandpa is waiting for you at his lab." Dad said as I headed out the door. Outside the air smelled fresh and invigorating, with every breath, and step my anticipation grew. I couldn't wait. I began to run.  
  
The lab was a typical Poke'mon lab it was a large building surrounded by fenced in fields filled with different Poke'mon. As I stepped inside I could hear some of my friends talking. They were all nestled into a small group towards the center of the lab. As I approached I could hear Ronnie and Cody having one of their infamous arguments. "What are they fighting about now?" I asked Koley as I stopped next to her. "Which starting Poke'mon is better: Totodile or Squirtle." "TOTODILE!" Cody yelled. "SQUIRTLE!" Ronnie snapped back. They began to punch and roll around on the ground until Grandpa came out from a room in the back. "Are you guys ready for a Poke'mon?" He asked. He paused for an answer but all he got were impatient looks from all of us. I hadn't noticed it before but there was another group near the side of the room consisting of my cousin Richard, and his friends Jordan and Dakota. They too were starting at grandpa but they had a more serous look on their faces. "Ahem, well this is a tough crowd." He joked. Once again we weren't laughing so he just decided to get on with it. "As you all know you are about to embark on a journey of unparalleled greatness. Each of you will receive a Poke'mon as a partner and you will make your way through the Gateway Island working together, trying your hardest, never giving up." Grandpa said gradually growing louder until. "NOT STOPING UNTIL YOU ARE A MASTER!" He yelled uncontrolled but then quickly calmed himself down. "Sorry I'm just so excited." As Grandpa turned around and placed 6 Poke'balls on the table behind him I could hear Ronnie and Cody continue their argument. "squirte!" Ronnie whispered "totodile!" "Ok before any of you choose I would like to remind you that your first Poke'mon is very important so choose carefully. And that." Grandpa was cut off by a voice. "Today please Grandpa!" Richard yelled. "Yes sorry, now will you all get into a line please." We all lined up like Grandpa asked and waited for our turn. I was at the back of the line so I watched as everyone else received a Poke'mon. "Lets see, for Koley I have a Charmander." "YES! Thanks Professor!" Koley stepped out of the way of the people behind her and she looked at the Poke'ball in her hand. "And for Ronnie, a Squirtle." "And now I'll prove that Squirtle is better that Totodile!" Ronnie yelled triumphantly as he held the Poke'ball over his head. "Me next!" Cody yelled as he reached out for a Poke'ball. "Ok for Cody, it looks like Totodile." Cody received Totodile and we continued like this through all of the other new trainers. Morgan got a Chikorita, Dakota got Bulbasuar, Jordan got Cyndaquil and it was down to Richard And I. "Ok now for my two favorite Grandsons I ran out of normal starter Poke'mon so I have some special Poke'mon for you. "First for Richard, Pikachu." Grandpa handed Richard the Poke'ball. "And for Ronald, Eevee." "YES!" Richard and I both yelled in unison. "Now go out into the world and Catch many new kinds of Poke'mon!" Grandpa said guiding us out of the lab.  
  
Outside we separated into the two groups again and discussed what we were going to do. "How about Greenfield." Koley suggested. " They have a gym there." "Yeah that sounds good to me." I said. "Why not Hunnington?" Cody asked. "NIKKEN CITY!" Ronnie yelled at Cody. "HUNNINGTON!" Cody yelled getting up in Ronnie's face. Then before we knew it they were fighting on the ground again. "I know why don't Ron and I go to Greenfield, and Morgan, Cody, and Ronnie go wherever you decide?" Koley asked. "Yeah, lets go." Morgan said as she grabbed onto the ears of Ronnie and Cody then begun dragging them across the ground. "So which way should we go?" I asked. "I was thinking take the trail that goes through the Coral forest, sound good?" She asked. "Sounds great." I replied. "Wait!" Richard yelled stopping us in mid-step. "Why don't we have a battle to see who got the best Poke'mon? A smile draped across my face. "Sure." I said calmly. We squared off in an open space and each sent out our Poke'mon: "GO PIKACHU!" Richard yelled. "GO EEVEE!" The two furry fighters appeared before us and looked ready to battle.  
  
"Lets start things off Eevee! Quick Attack!" Flash Eevee disappeared and re-appeared knocking Pikachu down. "Pikachu counter with Electric attack!" "CHU!" Eevee took a bolt directly but he shook it off. "Vee!" He grunted. "Eevee Tackle!" Eevee lowered his head and rammed Pikachu sending him falling to the ground. Out cold. "Pikachu Return!" Richard said in defeat. Then he looked up at me. "You were lucky. Next time you'll lose." "We'll just see about that." I replied. As they walked away Koley and I began walking for the Coral Forest Trail.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
